Ending Point of Battles
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Read and Review...you know the rest...
1. Ending Point of Battles Chapter 1

Ending Point of Battles  
Prologue  
Well,it's been another 2 years and not another battle or war has broken out. Trowa and Quatre still have Violet(9),and Midii(7). Relena is pregnant with her and Heero's first child(which will be a girl!),and Hilde and Duo are already married. Wufei as still been working alone and has not(like usual.)been contacting any of the other gundam pilots. The gundam pilots are hoping that the next few years that a battle or another war does not break out. But sometimes,things aren't always has they seem.  
Chapter 1  
"Dad,do you seriously have to go away again?!"asked a very mad Violet.  
"I'm afraid I must Violet. I have a bunch of people I have to meet and I do not want to lose my job."  
"Are you going to be home for Christmas?"but Quatre didn't have time to answer because he was already out the door. Please don't do this to me dad,she thought. I really thought that you loved us.  
"Is everything alright Violet?"asked Trowa as he came downstairs.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"My dad."  
He smiled and took a deep breath. "You hate it because he has to leave don't you?"  
"That was easy to figure out. Yes. I do hate it and I bet you do too."  
"Not as much as you. But I don't like seeing Quatre do this."  
"He's never home anymore,I barely see him. What if he isn't home for Christmas? What if we have to leave because Relena is going to have her baby and he can't come because he has work?!"  
"Whoa. Slow down and take a deep breath Violet. Everything is going to be ok."  
"I doubt it."  
"I see your point. But Quatre will come to his senses sooner or later."  
"I hope it's sooner. I wouldn't have a very good Christmas without him."  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be home. I'll make sure of it."  
"Good. Well,I need to go upstairs and work on some stuff. Tell me when dinner's ready,"and she left the room.  
I just can't believe how much she's turned into a long lady,he thought. It makes me feel older everyday. But she's right. Quatre is speeding way to much time at work. I just hope he's home for Christmas too.  
"I can see how she feels,"said Duo later that night while he and Trowa were talking.  
"Yeah. And it's really hard not having Quatre around the house. Sometimes I feel like I actually own both of the girls and not just one."  
He let out a little laugh. "I see what you mean."  
"Has Quatre talked to you lately?"  
"No. The last time he talked to me was about 3 weeks ago."  
"Now I guess you can see how busy he is!"  
"I know. I've been busy too. So...how's Heero and Relena?"  
"Heero's been very stressed out lately because the baby will be arriving in another 3 months or so."  
"Oh boy. How's Relena doing?"  
"Heero tells me that she's doing fine."  
"That's good."  
"Hilde and I are doing fine. Except for that I miss you guys."  
"I know. And so do I. Oh well. At least we don't have to worry about another battle or war."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
Trowa was still up when Quatre got home. He was still thinking about Christmas and Relena's baby and not having Quatre home. It just seemed like nothing was going right.  
"Hey Trowa. What are you doing up so late?"asked Quatre.  
"Quatre,we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"About your work. You've been working to hard and you haven't had enough time to see the family. Violet,Midii,and I would like you to be around for the Christmas holidays. It would just break Violet's heart if you weren't here. And mine too. I want you to take at least a month off of work."  
Quatre just stood there as if lightening had just struck him or something. But he didn't say anything.  
"Quatre?"  
"I...I'll have to think about it Trowa."  
"No. You'll do it Quatre. No ifs,ands,or buts. I don't want to dissapoint Violet and neither do you. If you loved her or me,you wouldn't do this."  
Quatre didn't know what to say. He knew that Trowa was right. He just didn't know what to tell him. "Alright Trowa."  
"Quatre."  
"Yes?"  
"You're doing the right thing."  
He smiled,and went upstairs.  
The next few days went by very smoothly. Quatre was home and the girls were happy(especially Violet.). Trowa was very proud that Quatre had asked his bossed if he could have the month off. Actually,his boss let him because he thought that Quatre was working to hard(as Trowa had also put it),and he thought it would be great if Quatre took a vacation.  
Duo also came by because sometimes Quatre and Trowa left home to go see how Heero and Relena were doing. Heero had taken Relena to a nearby hospital in the colony. He thought it was best because he didn't want Relena home and having all this stress. She also thought it would be a good idea because the baby would be arriving soon and she knew that Heero didn't want her home when she was having it.  
"Do you actually mean that?! She's going to have the baby in only 5 days?!"asked an excited Duo that night when Trowa called him from the hospital.  
"Quatre is going to stay here with Heero,but I'm going to come by the house and pick up the girls. Do you and Hilde want to come too?"  
"That would be fine. I'll ask Hilde once I have the girls to bed."  
"That'll be great Duo."  
"So,how's Heero? Is he there?"  
"He's talking to Relena."  
"That's good. How's he been?"  
"Not to bad. I think he's a little excited."  
"And why would he not?!"  
Trowa let out a little laugh. "You've got a point."  
"Well,I'd better get the girls to bed then."  
"Alright. Well,c-ya tomorrow Duo. Oh,and Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell Violet and Midii not to ride the bus alright? I'm coming to pick them up at about 11:30."  
"That'll be great Trowa."  
"Thanks again Duo."  
"It's alright. Don't worry about a thing."  
"Bye Duo."  
"C-ya Trowa,"and the screen clicked off.  
"Hey Duo,why are you still here? Isn't dad home yet?"Midii asked the next morning after she tried about 10 minutes and finally got Duo up.  
"No he's not Midii. He's still at the hospital. He's coming to pick you and Violet up at 11:30 so you guys don't need to ride the bus."  
"Good,"said Violet as she came down the stairs.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because it's a Monday. I don't want to sleep in class."  
He let out a laugh. "You don't do that often do you?"  
"No."  
"That's good."  
"Then if Trowa's picking us up at 11:30,where will my dad be?"  
"He's at the hospital with Heero. Don't worry about it."  
"Is he taking us there because Relena is going to have her baby soon?!"asked Midii.  
"4 more days girls."  
"You're kidding?!"asked Violet.  
"Nope. I talked to Trowa last night."  
"Well,at least there was a reason dad isn't letting us go to school for a while."  
"Don't get used to it though."  
"We know!"  
11:30 came and a car finally pulled into the driveway. Violet and Midii jolted to the door and Trowa walked up the driveway,unto the stairs,and opened the front door.  
"I'm so glad you're back!"said Midii.  
"I'm glad to so you too Midii!"  
"Hey! What about me?"asked Violet.  
"I'm glad to see you too Violet. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."  
"It's alright."  
He turned to Duo. "So,are you guys coming with us?"  
"Hilde and I are leaving later. We need to get packed."  
He turned back to the girls. "You girls ready?"  
"Yep!"they said in unison.  
"Let's go then!"  
The shuttle wasn't going to take off for another 30 minutes,so Trowa decided it would be a good thing,just in case something did happen outside,if the girls got all settled and found their seats. Quatre had been nice enough to let them fly in a private shuttle because he didn't want anyone trying to hurt Trowa or the girls(which made Trowa happy. He didn't want anyone on the shuttle getting making a big deal about Violet being the daughter of a rich aristocrat that used to rule the L4 colonies.). Trowa had to agree. He thought it would be a good idea too.  
The shuttle finally lifted off about 12:45. The girls were sleep and Trowa gazed out the window. I just can't believe that Relena is going to have her baby in only 4 days,he thought. Time flies when you aren't piloting a gundam anymore. I'm just glad that somone doesn't want to start another war or another meaningless battles. Too many people sacrifice their lives just because some stupid person wants to start a war. But that doesn't bring peace. It only beings sorrow.  
Their shuttle landed at the space port at 2:45. Quatre and Heero were waiting for them when they got there.  
"Where's Duo? I thought he was coming with you,"said Quatre.  
"There's been a change of plans. He and Hilde are coming later tonight."  
Violet ran to Quatre and gave him a hug. "I've missed you soooooo much!"  
He smiled and let out a little laugh. "I've missed you too Violet."  
"I'm sorry I had to ask this dad,but where are we staying?"  
"It's alright Violet. We're staying in a hotel near the hospital."  
"That's good."  
"Why?"  
"I guess it's because I couldn't get used to being in our old house."  
"That makes perfect sense,"he turned to Trowa. "So,Duo didn't say what time he and Hilde were coming?"  
"Nope. He just said that they were coming later tonight. Why do you ask,that is,if you don't mind?"  
"No,it's alright. I was just going to wait for him,but I don't know what time."  
"Oh. I see."  
Midii let out a big yawn. "Dad,can we go already?"  
He bent over and picked Midii up and put her head over his shoulder. "You tired?"  
"Very. Can we please go to the hotel?"  
"What do you think Quatre? Heero?"  
"I need to go back to the hospital and take care of Relena. You guys can do what you want,"and he left.  
"I don't get it,"said Quatre. "How can he still be acting like this?"  
"It's in his blood Quatre. Don't worry about it. Let's go,"said Trowa.  
Chapter 2  
Trowa,Quatre,and the girls got to the hotel about 35 minutes later. The girls were exhausted and by the time they got to the hotel,Midii was already snoring! Duo still hadn't called to tell Trowa or Quatre what time he was coming.  
"I'm really starting to get worried,"said Quatre. "What if he doesn't come?"  
"Quatre,why wouldn't he come?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean,come on. He's going to come."  
He sighed. "I know. But what if there's another battle."  
"Oh Quatre. Why do you keep thinking about those miserable battles and wars? There isn't going to be any reason to fight. Especially since there hasn't been any battles or wars for the last two years. You don't need to worry about anything."  
"HELLO? Anyone home?!"it was Duo.  
"Well,I guess we'll be living in the same room for a while,"said Duo after he and Hilde got into the room.  
"Not exactly."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"There's another room by ours,"he walked to the door,and opened. Inside reviled a nice little room like Trowa and Quatre's.  
"Well,this is lovely. Let's go Hilde,"and the two left the room.  
"Trowa,was that really a nice thing to do?"asked Quatre.  
"Quatre,I was nice enough to show them to another room that well be theirs. This is our room. There isn't enough space to have two more people anyways."  
"Oh right! For some reason this room seems much bigger than what you think it is."  
"It isn't a piece of crap I can tell you that. I actually like it. But having Duo in the same room with you is just...well,let's not even go there. I don't wanna talk about it. Let's go to bed."  
"Trowa?"  
"Yes Quatre?"  
"Do you think it was a good thing that Relena and Heero got married?"  
"Yes. Yes I think it was Quatre."  
"Why? Heero tried to kill Relena over the years. Why does he feel like marrying her know?"  
"Love is a mysterious thing Quatre. Only God controls it. Not us."  
"I guess you're right. Well,goodnight Trowa."  
"'Night Quatre."  
The next morning was pretty much boring. There wasn't much to do. Well,except until the news had come. Relena had her baby that morning around 8:35.  
"And I thought it still had two more days!"said Duo.  
"So did the did the rest of us,"said Trowa.  
"I wonder how Heero's doing."  
By the time they all got to the hospital,Relena was already holding the baby. And,like the doctors said,it was a girl. Her name would be Isabella(which was a little wierd because Heero was Japanese and Relena was European.).  
"That is fine looking little girl you've got there Heero,"said Duo. "I'm glad for the two of you."  
"Thanks Duo,"he replied.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't still have you gundam with you...right?"  
"Why would I need it? There isn't any reason to fight."  
"I guess you do have a point."  
The rest of the afternoon was very...active. Violet and Midii couldn't stop talking about Relena's baby(well,neither could anyone else,but they talked about it the most that day!). "I'm so happy for Relena and Heero,"said Quatre later that night. "So am I. They have such a wonderful little girl." "Let's just hope she doesn't grow up being like Violet." "I know what you mean. Especially since Heero was a gundam pilot." "But as long as there isn't another battle,there isn't any reason for him to fight." "There isn't a reason for any of us to fight." "I wonder..."he paused "What is it Little Angel?" "Nevermind. It doesn't matter." "You sure?" "Yeah. I just can't believe how excited the girls were today though." "I know. Especially Midii." "Are we leaving tomorrow?" "No. I was wanting to stay for at least one more day. So were the girls." "That's fine. This colony has changed since we've left." "Yeah. I know. There wasn't as many hospitals as there are now." "There are a lot more houses too." "Do you miss it?" "Miss what?" "Your home?" "A little I guess. I just wish some people from the colonies would stop thinking the people from Earth are bad. It's not true and it's not right." "Some people have different opinions Quatre. You have to understand that." "Oh,I do. I just don't want any more people getting killed because of how different they are." He sighed. "I agree with you on that Quatre,but that isn't the reason there was a war 6 years ago." "I know why there was a war Trowa. Everyone does. I just don't want another one like that to happen again. There were just to many people who had to sacrafice their lives. To many people had to create some stupid act because they thought they thought they were gaining peace." "I know how you feel Quatre. And I also know how much pain you can go through to loosing a loved one. Just like what happened when you lost your father. But don't think it was any different from my past. I had it hard too. Especially since I didn't have any parents at all. And I didn't know I had a sister until I started piloting my gundam. I lost everything right before my own eyes. Only when I was three years old. I wish I could say it was almost like your past,but it wasn't. My past is nothing like yours. I grew up being a dark quiet,mysterious person for most of my life,until I met you and Heero. But I still had to fight. I was still the dark and mysterious person. You may not think it's true Quatre,but I can still be the same person I was 6 years ago. I just may not show it." Quatre didn't know what to say. He was just totally speachless for about 2 minutes. "But Trowa,I know all those things aren't true. Yes,I know you can still be the same dark mysterious person you were 6 years ago. But that doesn't change the fact that you can be like Heero right?" "Heero and I are two different people Quatre. I don't if I can ever be like him." "What do you mean?" "Heero is more of the mechanic type. I'm more of the quiet type. I might not be as serious as piloting a gundam that he is either. See what I mean?" "I guess so." "But I have changed over the years Quatre,no doubt about that. Everyone and everything has. The wars and our future. I almost thought that the war would be going on forever,but I was wrong. But there have been more battles over the past few years. But people have still realized that those wars have nothing to do with them. And they still live in peace. They don't have to fight like we do." "Oh Trowa..." "But people still want to start wars,wether we are already in a battle or not. They just start battles to get the public going because they hate us. But I'm tired of it and so is everyone else. If a way hadn't started in the first place,then this wouldn't happen and there would be no reason to have the gundams,which would've made everyone happy. But that never happened. Now we have to make sure never to tell our children about the war,or who knows what'll happen. But that can't always be stopped. They're learning about it in their classes or their parents are telling them. Telling them about a war that lasted long that any other war in the history of the Earth and space. A war that had to be reapted so many times that over 1 billion people lost their lives. I would hate having to see that kind of shit again." But Quatre was already asleep,so he didn't hear the last of Trowa's sentence. Trowa said goodnight,kissed Quatre on the forehead,and then went to sleep.  
The next day wasn't every exciting. The girls just wanted to stay home and sleep. No one really got out the much. If they did,it was only to see Relena and her baby or Heero,but they were usually back in 20-40 minutes.  
"I wanna go home,"said Midii. "There isn't anything to do."  
"You got that right,"said Violet. "Can we please go home dad?"  
"Is everything packed?"he asked.  
"I've already packed my stuff."  
"So have I,"said Midii.  
"You ready to go Trowa?"he asked.  
"Already? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow,"said Trowa.  
"There isn't anything to do,"said Midii.  
"Don't you want to go see Relena?"  
"Nope."  
"Well,then I guess we're ready to go then."  
"Should I go get Duo and Hilde?"he asked Quatre.  
"No. I don't want to wake them. They'll leave when they want too. But you can at least tell Heero that we're leaving."  
"That'll be fine."  
The ride home wasn't very long. The girls couldn't wait to get home to see their friends and tell them what had happened over the past few days. Violet wasn't ready to go home though(even though she said she had wanted to.). But she thought it would be the best thing to leave because she didn't want to see any of her friends. She thought that they might be mad of her moving to Earth.  
When they got home,the girls went straight up to their rooms. They were to tired to stay up and eat anything.  
"I just hope that don't come down begging for food later tonight,"said Trowa.  
"Well,you can't blame them. They were so excited about Relena's baby."  
"Yes I know."  
"I wonder how she and Heero are doing."  
"I bet they're doing just fine."  
"Heero looked very happy."  
"Yes he did."  
"I think he'll be a very good father."  
"Yeah. Especially since he and Relena are finally married."  
"Do you think..."he paused.  
"Go on Little Angel."  
"Do you think that Isabella will every find out?"  
"About what?"  
"About that her father was a gundam pilot?"  
"Maybe...when she's older. But you shouldn't have to worry about it. If Heero wants to tell her,then he will."  
"You're right Trowa. I'm just glad that Heero's daughter won't have to live like Violet and Midii though."  
"I see what you mean Quatre. But Violet and Midii are happy that they have us."  
"That's not what I meant Trowa. I meant that Heero doesn't have to kill his dauther's "real" parents."  
"I knew that you were trying to say that too."  
"The best thing is that there isn't another war."  
"Yes. You are right about that."  
Quatre kept looking out the window,not saying anything. Something had caught his eye.  
"What is it Little Angel?"  
"Come and see this Trowa."  
Trowa rushed over to the window to see what was the matter. "I don't see anything." Quatre then pointed at the shuttle. "Yes,I see that."  
"No. Look closer at it."  
He did,and then he found out what Quatre was trying to get out. The shuttle had OZ marked on the side of it.  
"Do you think it's a declaration of war Trowa?"  
"I have no idea Quatre. I'm going to call Duo."  
"I saw the same shuttle,"said Duo.  
"What do you think of it?"asked Quatre.  
"I have no idea Quatre. It might be a declaration of war."  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
"What do you think Trowa?"  
"I don't know either Duo. But I think you two are right. Have you talk to Heero about this?"he asked.  
"Nope. I haven't talked to him all day. We left after you guys did."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry. I'll tell him. And I'll try to ask him if he can get a hold of Wufei too."  
"That would be great."  
"Another OZ? What are these peoplet thinking?"  
"I don't know. But if someone is trying to attack the colonies and Earth,we might as well act quickly and get our gundams ready."  
"I'll agree with you on that. But what about Violet and Midii?"  
"Do you think we could keep them with Hilde?"  
"I wouldn't mind that and neither would she."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Just one more thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Shouldn't we at least track down this guy first before we try to kill him?"  
"No because he might be setting up bases all over the colonies and Earth."  
"Yeah,but what if this guy so happens to be Zechs?"  
"I doubt it. Zechs died about a year ago. At least that's what we've heard."  
"Well,ya never know. You've died and came back to life. So did Heero."  
"That was different Duo. We were actually alive. And you knew it."  
"Ok,ok! Maybe it isn't Zechs! Alright already. But we need to do something and we need to do it fast!"  
"Trowa! I've got something to show you!"Quatre said as he ran back in the room with about 50 sheets of paper.  
"Hold on Duo. I'll be right back."  
"That's fine,"said Duo.  
"What is it Quatre?"  
"Here,"he handed him the pieces of paper.  
"Wow. Where did you find all this stuff?"  
"On the computer. And me and Duo were right."  
"Oh my god. You were right. But it doesn't have anything on the person who is starting the war."  
"That doesn't matter Trowa. We need to stop him."  
"Yes. You are right about that."  
"I want you to tell Duo about these papers,and mail then to him. Don't worry,I can get extra copies."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright then. Come with me so you can talk to Duo."  
"Trowa,what time is it?"  
"Quater till 2."  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Yep."  
"Well,you can tell Duo that I said goodnight. I need to get some sleep."  
Trowa smiled. "Alright. And Quatre."  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Get all the rest you need. I'm going to be staying up late trying to get these papers to everyone."  
"Trowa,I wish you wouldn't do that. Do me a favor. After you talk to Duo,go straight to bed."  
"That's fine. 'Night Quatre."  
"Goodnight Trowa."  
Chapter 3  
"I knew Quatre and I were right,"said Duo.  
"Yes. I shouldn't've doubted you two."  
"But you guys didn't find out who's starting it?"  
"Nope. But Quatre says that we shouldn't worry about that. We need to strike now."  
"Well,he's got a point."  
"Have you gotten a hold of Heero yet?"  
"Why would I want to get a hold of Heero at 2:00 in the morning?"  
"What time is it?"  
"4:00."  
"Shit. We should go to bed and discuss this issue in the morning."  
He yawned. "That'll be fine Trowa. Oh,and one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"Ask Hilde if we can have the girls over there for a few days-months. Who knows how long this'll take."  
"Don't worry about it. She'll be glad to have the girls over,since I'm going to be out fighting."  
"Thanks Duo."  
"No problem."  
"I just can't believe that someone is trying to start another war. Well, actually,another OZ."  
"Yeah. For some reason I think that Trieze is actually alive. Even though well know that Wufei killed him."  
"I know what you mean Duo. Yes. It does seem like that."  
"Well,I'll c-ya later Trowa. I have to get ready for work."  
"This early?"  
"Yeah. Especially since it'll be my last day working for a while. Since there's going to be another war."  
"Alright. Well,if you want,come over sometime this morning or afternoon so we can talk."  
"Ok. I'll try to see if I can get a hold of Heero for ya."  
"Thanks."  
"Well,bye Trowa."  
"Bye Duo,"and the screen clicked off.  
Trowa didn't do what Quatre said. He didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to stay up and look out the window for the last time before he had to go and fight. Why does it have to be like this,he thought. Why can't people just leave us and the colony and Earth citizens alone? All we want is peace.  
Quatre got up around 7:30. He wondered if Trowa had actually gone to sleep.  
"Sorry Quatre,but I couldn't go to sleep."  
"It's alright Trowa. I figured anyways since we're going to have another war. I should've let you do what you wanted to do."  
"Thanks Quatre. I wasn't a bit tired anyways."  
"What happened to Duo?"  
"He left around 5:00."  
"You talked that long?"  
"Had too."  
"Oh."  
"Duo said that it would be fine if the girls had to stay with Hilde for a few months."  
"That's good. I wasn't worried about that."  
"Well,I'm proud about that. Oh,do you mind if Duo comes over sometime this morning or afternoon?"  
"That's fine. But only after the girls have left for school. I don't want them to know about this yet."  
"That's fine. I bet he won't mind."  
"Did he get a hold of Heero?"  
"No,but he said if he did,that he would tell Heero to come over. Is that alright?"  
"That's fine by me."  
"Good. Well,the girls should be coming down soon."  
"I feel really bad."  
"Because we have to leave them?"  
"Yes. I don't want to leave my daughter. It just isn't right. Not when we've had this peace for so long."  
"I know."  
"Only 4 years have gone by without no wars. But someone has to start another war. Not to mention another OZ. Who is though? I just wish we knew so we could kill him."  
Duo came over that afternoon. Surprisingly enough,Heero was there too. And so was Wufei!  
"Hey,I only came because you guys were in trouble. Besides The rest of the morning was very quiet. Trowa and Quatre were smart enough to keep their mouths shut and not talk about the new war.  
"I'm so glad that I'm going to back to school,"said Violet. "I really missed my friends."  
"Me too,"said Midii.  
"Well,we'd better go Midii,or we'll be late for the bus."  
The girls got back,gave both their dad's a kiss on the cheek,and left the house.  
"I'm going to miss them so much,"said Quatre. "Why do we have to fight again? More people are going to have to end up being killed now."  
Trowa watched in despair as he saw Leos and Tauruses fly across the sky. Those were OZ mobile dolls,and knew it. Quatre went over to see what Trowa was looking,and tears almost filled his eyes when he saw them. Another war,and yet,another OZ,he thought. Why does this have to be? Please these days. Always trying to rebuild something. Either another OZ or White Fang. But they aren't proving nothing. And they are always,I have to fight too,"said Wufei.  
"All the same,"said Trowa.  
"How's Isabella doing Heero?"asked Quatre.  
"She's fine,"he said.  
Trowa and Quatre knew how Heero felt. Because they had a daughter of their own. Why do we have to go and fight,thought Quatre. This just isn't fair. Don't people actually want a good future? I thought people had actually banned fighting. I guess I was wrong. No...I guess we were wrong. Everyone was wrong. There isn't going to be a future. There are just going to be miserable wars or battles.  
"So,how do things look?"asked Duo.  
"Not very good if you ask me,"said Wufei. "And I'm going to fight alone."  
"But Wufei,you'll surely be outnumbered,"said Quatre. "You don't even have a clue how many mobile dolls this guy has!"  
"I don't care. Nataku and I are strong if we fight together,"he stood up,and left the house.  
"Well,so much for that,"said Duo. "Why did he even come in the first place?"  
"Just let him do what he wants,"said Heero."  
"Heero,c'mon. Quatre right. We don't even know how many mobile dolls this guy has,and what if he gets killed?!"  
"Yes,but Wufei has done this before,and soon enough,he'll realized that he needs to fight with us. Just let him figure that out."  
"I just hope he figures it out,"mumbled Trowa.  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Heero and Duo went back home around 11:30 so they could start working on their gundams. Trowa and Quatre didn't want to start on their gundams,but they didn't have a choice. A war was going to be starting soon and they couldn't sit around and so nothing. They were gundam pilots too!  
Midii was pretty shocked when she came home. And pretty sad too when she saw that Trowa and Quatre were working on their gundams. She didn't say anything though. She ran up to her room and cried until Violet came home.  
When Violet came home that afternoon,Trowa and Quatre had already finished working on their gundams. Trowa and Quatre knew that they had to break the news to the girls. The fighting would start tomorrow. Besides, Trowa had already seen what Midii had been through. He had seen her while he and Quatre were working.  
"Girls,we have to talk,"Trowa said that night after dinner.  
"What is it?"asked Violet.  
Quatre cringed teeth. He knew that he had to say it,even thought he didn't want to. "There's going to be another war."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes. It's true. There's going to be another war."  
"So it is true."  
"What do you mean?"asked Midii.  
"People were talking today about how they saw a shuttle that had the letter OZ on it. I didn't believe them at first,but I guess it is true."  
"I...I saw them..."she paused.  
Violet turned to Midii. "Saw what?"  
"Our dad's working on their gundams this afternoon."  
"I'm not surprised. Our dad's are gundam pilots. But can I ask you one thing dad?"  
"Shoot,"said Quatre.  
"Where are we going to stay?"  
"With Hilde."  
"Seriously?"asked Midii.  
"Yep. We've already talked it over with Duo and her and they said that would be great."  
"Well,at least we've got that all settled."  
"Violet,I really am sorry."  
She went over and gave her dad a hug. "Don't worry about it."  
"I just hope we can get the fighting done by Christmas."  
"Knowing you dad,I know you will."  
"Thanks. Well,you two had better get ready for bed."  
"What time do we have to go?"  
"About 8:00."  
"Let's got then Midii!"and the two ran upstairs to get ready for bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Impression~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba  
  
Hito wa minna ikiteyukeru. mayowazu ni jiyuu ni.  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Arasoiau dake ja erarenai dare mo. nani mo.  
  
Osanai te ni sashinobetai. kegare no nai tokimeki wo.  
  
Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nukumori.  
  
Dare mo ga idakaretai zutto kitto ei en ni.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara. So far away  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Daiji na hito no tame ni  
  
Nagasu namida. itami ga.  
  
Sekai wo tsuranuki. daichi wo nurasu.  
  
Kono kanashimi wo tometai!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
"Quatre,why do you think that this...person wants to start another war?" asked Trowa.  
"My first guess would be to get revenge,but I really have no idea."  
"I'm going to miss Midii so much."  
"I'm going to miss Violet too. But we have to fight."  
"Yes I know."  
"The girls will do just fine under Hilde's supervision. I know we can trust her."  
"Yes,but you know what Hilde's done before."  
"And she did it for Duo,Trowa."  
"Not just Duo,Quatre,but for us."  
"I'm so glad that those two are together."  
"I'm proud of Relena and Heero. Especially since Heero hasn't killed her yet."  
"Better yet,their first child."  
"I just wish..."he paused.  
"What is it Trowa?"  
"I just hope that someone doesn't leave their child on the street anymore. I don't think I could take care of another child. But I do love Midii."  
"And I love Violet too. But do you don't remember where you found Midii,do you?"  
"You're right Quatre. I don't. But that doesn't matter. I still love her."  
"Yes I know that."  
"I just wish I could remember where I found her and who her mother is."  
"Isn't that the only reason you got to keep her? I mean,because the nurses didn't know who the mother was?"  
"There wasn't anybody who called or said that Midii was theirs,so yes, the nurses didn't know who the mother was,and I got her."  
"But what about the father?"  
"He has his chance remember Quatre?"  
"Oh,right. I just hate to remember that day."  
"Don't worry Quatre. So do I. And killing Dorothy was enough for me. I don't even think I could so one more drop of blood again,even though I have to fight."  
"Me too Trowa."  
"I don't want you getting hurt though. But I can't help that."  
"Yes. And I can't help you not getting hurt either Trowa I can't help it if all five of us get hurt."  
"I just hope that Wufei changes his mind and fights with us."  
"But don't forget what Heero said."  
"I don't care what Heero said. I would like all five of us to fight together for once. The enemy becomes weaker if we do that."  
"He did fight with us for a while."  
"And went on his own way and joined the White Fang. Don't forget what he did 5 years ago."  
"Yes,but you went against us too."  
"But I had to if I wanted to stay alive. Wufei did it because he can be an idiot sometimes."  
"Just don't tell him that."  
"I won't. I want him to find that out for himself."  
"So do I Trowa. Just let him figure it out. We will have to seperate for a while you know."  
He sighed. "Though I hate to admit it. I don't want to leave you or the girls. But I guess I have no choice."  
"Everything's going to be alright Trowa. At least I hope so."  
"Me too Quatre."  
"I just hope I don't go crazy again."  
"That isn't going to happen Quatre. No one is going to die."  
"I hope that you're right Trowa."  
"Well,I'm going to bed. I want to get an early start for tomorrow. You coming?"  
He sighed. "Yes. I guess so."  
Chapter 4  
The girls tried not to cry the next morning. They knew that they had to be strong. It was a good thing that Violet said that she wasn't surprised about Trowa and Quatre going off to fight!  
Hilde came to get the girls right at 8:00. Trowa and Quatre knew that the girls would be in good hands(besides,Duo was one of their comrades and they knew that Hilde wasn't going to try to hurt herself again.).  
"I still don't feel right,"said Quatre after the girls had left. "What if the person who is starting this "new" war is actually Zechs."  
"Quatre,I told you that it couldn't be Zechs. He's dead remember?"  
"But what if he isn't dead? I almost killed you once and you only got amnesia."  
"Let's not go there Quatre. But I know he's dead. End of conversation ok?"  
"Alright."  
He sighed. "I'm sorry Quatre,but I'm just a little tense so you'll have to excuse me if I snap a little. I'm just not ready to fight again."  
"Don't worry about it Trowa. Neither am I."  
"I just hope that someone stops this war before it turns into something bad." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~White Reflection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
The first battle was supposed to start around 9:30,so Trowa and Quatre had to hurry and get their gundams ready. Duo came over to see how everything was gone.  
"Not great I can tell ya that,"said Trowa.  
"I know. I just wish that we didn't have to do this,"said Duo. "I hate leaving Hilde like this."  
"We hate leaving the girls,"said Quatre.  
"I wonder how Heero's doing."  
"I've been thinking the same thing,"said Trowa.  
"Well,are we all ready to go?"  
"Not just yet. I need to finish something on Sandrock,"said Quatre as he climbed into his gundam. He looked to the right and saw that his self-detenation device was uninstalled,so he put that in quickly. "Alright. We're ready."  
"Great. Well,let's go."  
Trowa looked out from the cockpit of his gundam,hoping that he would see the girls before he,Quatre,and Duo had to fly to outer space. Why does life have to end like this,he thought. What if I can't fight? Why do I have to fight?  
As the gundam pilots started leaving Earth,Wufei caught up with the 3 of the them.  
"Sorry I'm late,"said Wufei.  
"Don't worry about it,"said Trowa. "You haven't missed anything yet."  
"Good."  
The gundam pilots sighted a spaceship that was heading toward them. They couldn't believe it,but it was actually Howard with the new Peacemillion! But since the battle hadn't even started,the decided to wait until the got tired out.  
Heero hadn't showed up either. Which really wasn't a surprise. He usually took his time when there was a battle coming. But the gundam pilots knew that he was a mysterious sort of person.  
"10 minutes,"said Duo. "I wish Heero would get here."  
"Relax,"said Trowa. "He'll get here when he wants too. Don't forget that he does have a wife and a daughter."  
"That's not what I'm worried about. We can't fight without him."  
"Why would you say that? We've fought without him a number of times,"said Quatre. I just wish he would stop worrying so much about Heero,he thought. Heero is going to be just fine and he'll come. I'm just hoping that the girls will be ok while Trowa and I are off fighting.  
"Quatre,you alright?"asked Trowa.  
"Yes. I'm fine Trowa."  
"You look a bit worried to me. Are you sure everything's alright?"  
"Yes Trowa."  
"Alright then."  
A light flashed in the sky. Well,it wasn't just a light,but some kind of a shooting star. It was Heero!  
"Sorry I took so long,"he said.  
"Don't worry about it. You haven't missed anything."  
"I know. The battle isn't going to start for another 2 minutes."  
"Jeez,I thought it would actually start in another 5 minutes,"said Duo. "I guess I was wrong."  
"Did you happen to see Peacmillion on your way Heero?"asked Quatre.  
"That was the only reason why I was late."  
"Well,that makes sense,"said Duo.  
"I hate to say this,but I know who is starting the war."  
"Well,hurry up and tell us. We've only got 1 minute. Who is it?"  
"Zechs."  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"  
"Yeah,and so did everyone else. But I have to fight him."  
"Damn. Well,I hope he doesn't have Ebyon again." Yeah,because if he has that thing who knows how long this war'll take,he thought.  
The talking was over. It was time to fight. The good thing was that there was no sign of Zechs,at least until the middle of the battle.  
"Well,I guess it's time that we split,"said Duo. "Heero,you sure you don't need any help with Zechs?"  
"I'm fine Duo. Don't worry about,"he said,and went off to fight Zechs. The bad thing was that he wasn't paying attention and got hit really hard by a Taurus. "Shit. I forgot how powerful these things can get."  
"Then stand your guard or the enemy will think you're weak,"said Wufei.  
"Thanks for the tip,but I think I can take it from here Wufei."  
"That's fine with me."  
"Duo!"yelled Quatre.  
"What is it Quatre?"  
"It's Heero."  
"What does he want this time?"  
"I think it has to do with Zechs. Well...actually,he isn't fighting Zechs."  
"Ha. So he was wrong. I told him Zechs was dead."  
"No,that isn't the problem. Don't you remember Quinze?"  
"That idiot? Sure I do."  
"Well...he's fighting."  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Quatre,are you dead serious?"  
"Yep. You can see for yourself,"he pulled up some pictures for Duo to see.  
"Sure enough. What the hell is he doing out here?"  
"I have no idea."  
"But is Zechs still fighting?"  
"What Heero tells me is that he's alive and well. Quinze just kind of took over for a while."  
"Son of a bitch. How's Heero doing anyways?"  
"Not to bad."  
"Good. I don't want him to loose this battle."  
The battle raged on for another 3 hours. All the gundam pilots were exhausted,so they went to Peacemillion so they could rest.  
"I cannot believe how much they've improved on those stupid mobile dolls,"said Duo.  
"I know. Especially the Leos,"said Quatre.  
"Why did someone not tell us that Zechs wasn't dead? I mean,c'mon! He would've told Noin about this at least!"  
"I was thinking the same thing,"said Trowa.  
"And...?"  
"I have no idea what has happened with their relationship Duo. It really isn't none of my business and it isn't yours either."  
"I don't give a damn about their relationship! But if he would've told Noin about this,and I'm just guess,she probably would've told us!"  
"Their relationship doesn't really matter,"said Heero.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Noin and Zechs broke up a year before he "died"."  
"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"  
"Because she's friends with Relena."  
"Oh god. Right. I forgot about that. But how did you know?"  
"She told me."  
"Figures. She probably tells you just about everything now,"he mumbles. "But why did they break up?"  
"Becaus Noin thought that Zechs was taking his job to seriously and he never really had time to see her,so she just called it quits."  
"Damn. That sucks."  
"I know."  
"Oh well. I guess stuff like that happens,"he looked over at Quatre who was staring at the window. "Quatre,you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah,I'm fine Duo."  
At least I hope so,he thought. No one is going to be alright since we have a new war. Everyone knows that.  
  
Back at home,Violet wondered about her father and how he was doing. Oh dad,please be home in time for Christmas,she thought. It would mean so much to me.  
"Violet,when is dad coming back?"asked Midii.  
"I have no idea Midii. I would like my dad to be back in time for Christmas."  
"Yeah. Me too. Stupid person who had to start that damn war."  
"Hey! Watch your language."  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just miss dad so much."  
She reached over and gave Midii a hug. "Don't worry about it. They're going to win this war Midii. And they'll finish it right before Christmas. I just know they will."  
It was a different situation on Peacemillion. The gundam pilots weren't talking about Christmas and being with their families(well,sometimes they did manage to say a few words.). Quatre hated the fact that he was away from his daughter and his home.  
Trowa sat on the window of Peacemillion and stared at outer space once again. Oh Midii,please don't be mad if I'm not home by Christmas,he thought. But I do love you and I miss you dearly.  
The bad thing was that the gundam pilots had to go back into battled 15 minutes later,which was a bad thing for Quatre because he had the most wounds. The other gundam pilots told him that he needed to miss this battled. They didn't want to lose him. Especially Trowa. Since there would be no disagreement over that,Quatre stayed in bed while he watched the fight from his window. I'm just so glad that the girls aren't here,he thought. I wouldn't want Violet coming after me if I got hurt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Second Impression~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ima kirameku kaze no naka  
  
Yubisaki made ai ni  
  
Tsutsumareteitai yo sotto.  
  
Itsumo doori futari  
  
Nanige nai ichinichi  
  
Da kedo hon no sukoshi  
  
Kokoro tokimeiteru  
  
Tabun kinou kataamoi data ano goro no nikki mitsuketa sei ne  
  
Koi de umetsukusareteta page ni ima de ha chotto tere warai da kedo.  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
  
Toku ni nani mo futari  
  
Kawaranai asu de mo  
  
Kitto kamawanai yo  
  
Egao sagaseru nara  
  
Fashion zasshi no unmei ran yori  
  
Shinjirareru yo ne futari no mirai  
  
Koi ga shidai ni ai he kawaru tabi shizen na jibun fueteru ki ga suru.  
  
Ima kaze ni nabiku kami ni  
  
Kirei da to omoeru  
  
Jibun ga suki da kara LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima kazaranai omoi de  
  
Toki wo kasanetai yo  
  
Anata ga suki da kara ONLY YOU  
  
Sou anata ni ano hi deaete wakatta  
  
Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo hontou no hohoemi mo  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
The battles were becoming more intense each step of the way,and the first day hadn't even ended. Zechs finally stepped in to take Quinze's place. And actually,he did have Ebyon with him. Heero wasn't surprised. Ebyon was like Zech's brother. He wouldn't fight without having Ebyon with him. The funny(and yet very stupid.)thing was that Zechs was still fighting with the Zero System!  
No wonder Zechs thinks that I'm the target,Heero thought. Ebyon knows that I'm the enemy only if it has the Zero system installed in it. Why didn't he just get the parts of the Tallgeese? Then this fight would be over in no time and we could go back to the way things used to be.  
For the other gundam pilots it was a different story. Zechs was ordering more mobile suits to go and fight because he didn't have Dorothy to help him. People still go out and control those stupid things,thought Wufei. How dumb is that guy going to get? Why couldn't he've just used mobile dolls so people wouldn't die instead?  
"Trowa,how are things going on your side?"asked Duo.  
"Not great! I'm running out of firepower. Come and give me a little back up!"  
"No problem!"  
Soon the gundam pilots headed back to Peacemillion to rest,but Heero was still out fighting Zechs. Quatre started to get a little worried.  
"Don't worry about Heero,"said Duo. "As far as I'm concered he can stay out there as long as he wants too."  
"Yes,but what about the other mobile suits?"  
"That's our job, remember?"  
"I think I should be the one fighting him,"said Wufei.  
"Why? Because you killed Trieze? Look Wufei,Zechs doesn't care about Trieze anymore. No one does except Une. But she's moved on. So don't worry about it."  
He just shrugged and walked away.  
"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"asked Trowa.  
"Harsh or not,it doesn't matter. Trieze is dead. I doubt Zechs even liked Trieze in the first place. He almost killed him remember?"  
"Yes. We all remember. And then Wufei did. But that's not my point."  
"It isn't?"  
"No. Wufei has been in White Fang Duo. He knows about Zechs and Trieze."  
"Yes,but you've been in OZ."  
"That isn't my point. Wufei had a longer time to think about what was going on with those two than me. I was only with OZ for a week."  
He sighed. "Alright,just tell me how Wufei knows all this stuff about Zechs and Trieze."  
"Trieze raised Zechs like his own child. That's how they met."  
"Shit. When did that happen?"  
"After King Peacecraft had died I guess."  
"Damn. So that's how Zechs got involved with OZ. Hmmm...He didn't happen to find anything on Noin did he?"  
"Actually,he did."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But Wufei didn't really give me a lot of detail on that."  
"Figures. He's a sexest anyways."  
He couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hey,I couldn't help it! Remember when Heero left to go find Relena and you told her--."  
"That if Heero did bring Relena that he should welcome her and be nice. Yes. And I even remember the look he gave me. But don't worry about him. He can do what ever he likes."  
But soon their converstation was interuptted by a long blaring sound. It was time to fight again.  
"Well,I guess we all know what that means."  
"Man! I can't believe how many mobile suits Zechs sent out,"said Duo.  
"It just goes to show you how weak that guy can be,"said Wufei.  
Heero was still out fighting Zechs. He hadn't even gone to Peacemillion to rest like the other gundam pilots. But they knew why. He wanted to battle to be over just like everyone else. If this is the way Zechs wants to end his life then so be it,he thought. I'm up for one last battle.  
"Zechs!!"yelled Heero. "Why have you done this?!"  
There was no response.  
Hmmm...Well,so this is how he wants to end this battle,he thought. Being quiet and calm eh? Well,that's not how this battle is going to end! "Why don't you say something Zechs. Don't you have any last words before I kill you?"  
He smiled. "Yes. I don't have one last word for you Heero. Goodluck."  
Well,instead of Heero trying to kill him...Zechs...killed himself. By self-detinating Ebyon. Heero was just speechless. So were the rest of the gundam pilots. "Well...that was a short war,"said Duo when the pilots got back to Peacemillion.  
"The war isn't over yet,"said Heero.  
"What do you mean Heero?"asked Quatre.  
"We haven't completely destroyed OZ yet. Quinze is still alive and we haven't destroyed Libra. They can still get more troops in you know."  
"He does have a point,"said Trowa.  
"What should we do?"asked Duo.  
"We need to go over there and destoy it like he said,"said Wufei.  
"Let's go then,"said Duo.  
It didn't take a long time for the gundams to destroy Libra. Everyone that was on it had already left anyways.  
When everyone one had got back to Peacemillion,the pilots had recieved another message. Well,actually it was for Trowa and Quatre.  
"What do you mean there was a school shoot out?!"Quatre asked as he talked to Hilde.  
"Apparently there was a shooting at the girl's school this morning."  
"Well?"  
"The girls haven't called back since 10:30. I think you guys need to come home and help us out here."  
"Hilde's right you guys. You need to go and see what's happened,"said Duo.  
Trowa sighed. "We'll be there in about an hour. But tell us if you get some more information."  
"I hope the girls are ok,"said Quatre.  
"Yeah. Me too Quatre,"said Trowa. I'm just glad that Zechs is dead,he thought. Now I have to worry about how the girls are doing.  
When Trowa and Quatre got to the girl's school everyone was lined up by the front door. No one was coming out. The person who started the shoot out was some old dude that no one knew about. No one said who he was,where he came from,or if he was from OZ or not. He just started firing at people who worked or who were in the school.  
Soon people started coming out of the building. The sad thing was that...Violet and Midii were both injured by the bullets. Quatre and Trowa could only watch in horror as their daughters were carried into the ambulance and taken to the hospital.  
Chapter 5 "I cannot believe someone would try to harm those people. And hurt our daughters,"said Quatre,trying not to sob.  
"I know Quatre. Life isn't always easy."  
"I know that Trowa. And seeing my daughter getting hurt isn't going to be easy for me. And it isn't going to be easy for you two because your daughter also get hurt."  
He sighed. I know that Quatre's right,he thought. Why do things have to end up like this? I thought I was going to have a great Christmas. But I guess I was wrong.  
The nurse came and told Trowa and Quatre that they could get see Violet and Midii. None of the two were prepared for what was coming.  
Quatre went into Violet's room,shocked and heartbroken by what he saw.  
"Hey daddy,"said a very weak Violet.  
He knew that he was going to cry,but he held back the tears. "Hey Little One,"he said as he sat on the bed by her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not great. My arm really hurts."  
"Is that where the bullet hit you?"  
"Yes. And one hit me in the back too. Daddy,why would someone do this to me?"  
He was asking himself the same question. Is it because I choose to have Dorothy killed,he thought. "I have no idea why Violet."  
"I was so happy when I heard the news that the war was finally over, but I guess I'm not happy now,"she sighed. "Christmas is not going to be great this year is it dad?"  
"Don't say that Violet. I'll still be here right?"  
"Hey. I guess that's the only thing that should matter?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Did you happen to see the guy before he started firing shots?"  
"No. I was in the hallway and saw a bullet come straight for my arm, but I didn't run."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm the daughter of a gundam pilot. Besides,it was just happening to fast and I barely had time to see it anyways."  
"Do me a favor Violet."  
"Yes?"  
"Next some someone tries to shoot you,promise me you'll run?"  
She smiled. "Yes dad."  
He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now please get some rest for me ok?"  
"Dad?"  
"Yes Violet?"  
"When will I be going home?"  
"In a couple of weeks Violet. Just get some rest alright?"  
"I promise."  
"Good. Now I need to go see Trowa. I want to talk to him to see how Midii is doing."  
"I wish him the best of luck dad."  
He smiled. "I wish you the best of luck too Violet. I love you."  
"I love you too dad."  
It was about 6:00 when Trowa and Quatre left the hospital. Both were silent on the way home. They didn't want to say anything about what had happened. It was just to...sad.  
There wasn't much to do when they got home that night. The two just sat reading a book or watching TV. It was just to quiet without the girls. Good thing that Duo called.  
"Hello!!"he yelled.  
"Hey Duo,"said Quatre. "What's up?"  
"Not much. How are you guys?"  
"Not great I can tell you that."  
"Oh no...Please don't--."  
"Yes. The girls got hurt."  
"Shit. Who started it?"  
"We have no idea Duo."  
"Oh god. What if this--?"  
"Leads to another fight?"asked Trowa. "Don't worry. It won't."  
"That's not what I was asking. But nevermind. How are they doing?"  
"Violet's doing fine,"said Quatre.  
"Midii only got hit in the arm,"said Trowa. "She's getting out in 2 weeks."  
"That's good,"he said. "What about Violet?"  
"She got hit in the arm and in the back. It might be about a month before she recovers,"said Quatre.  
"Damn. Well,I'll try to track him down for you guys. And I'll get Heero to help too."  
"That'll be fine,"said Trowa.  
"Dead or alive?"  
"Both. It doesn't really matter. I just don't want him to hurt people again."  
"I know what you mean."  
"So,how's Hilde?"  
"Not great either. She feels really bad about what happened to the girls."  
"Well,it isn't her fault. She isn't with the girls during school."  
"Yeah,we know that. But she said to me that she thought she had seen the guy before the girls had boarded the bus."  
"Did she tell you what he looked liked?"  
"She couldn't remember. It all happened so fast."  
"I don't blame her. Everything did happen fast."  
"I'm sorry that we haven't been much help."  
" Oh,don't say that. You guys have really been a big help to us,"said Quatre.  
"Thanks. I just don't think that we're trying our best."  
"Come over tomorrow and we'll talk some more about this. Trowa and I need to get some sleep."  
"That's fine. What time should I come?"  
"9:45 if that's alright with you guys."  
"That's fine. Well,goodnight guys,"and the screen clicked off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Endless Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagami ni utsushita naïve na jyouatsu  
  
Tsumetaku kokoro de yure ugoku genjitsu  
  
Ah kizutsuku tabi hiruete yuku kedo  
  
Ah dakedo dareka no seini ha shitakunai  
  
Deai to wakare ni narete yuku kono machi  
  
Sore de mo ai dake wasurezuni itakute  
  
Ah sunao ni naki mujekini waraeru  
  
Ah ashita wo kureru anata wo mamoritai  
  
Endless love egaku yume no  
  
Atsusa dakishimete  
  
Can't stop heart sotto namida  
  
Akureru yoru demo.  
  
Endless love hitomi tojite  
  
Toiki kasanereba  
  
Can't stop heart futari dake no  
  
Futari ni nareru  
  
Inori to shitou ga surechigau ko no machi  
  
Sore de mo yasashisa wasurezuni itakute  
  
Ah senaka wo osu anata no nukumori  
  
Ah kanjiteitai kitogomi no naka demo  
  
Endless life itami kakae  
  
Toki wo choueteyuku  
  
Can't stop beat kaze ga fuite  
  
Nemurenu yoru demo.  
  
Endless life imare kawaru  
  
Tsuyosa wo sagashite  
  
Can't stop beat jibun rashii  
  
Futari ni nareru  
  
Ah sunao ni naki mujekini waraeru  
  
Ah ashita wo kureru anata wo mamoritai  
  
Endless love egaku yume no  
  
Atsusa dakishimete  
  
Can't stop heart sotto namida  
  
Akureru yoru demo.  
  
Endless love hitomi tojite  
  
Toiki kasanereba  
  
Can't stop heart futari dake no  
  
Futari ni nareru  
The next morning wasn't a normal day. Even though the war was over, no one was far from thinking about relaxing. Trowa and Quatre were very uneasy since the girls were injured. About 10 other people had been hurt and one person was dead.  
"What if this person is Midii's father?"asked Quatre.  
"Quatre,he wouldn't be going out to kill other people to get his daughter back. He would be thinking about killing as remember?"  
"Yes,but what if he thought that if he could cause a disturbance he might have an easy time trying to kill us."  
"I'm not saying that I disagree with you,but I can't say that I agree with you either. Maybe you're right. He is still alive."  
"That's all I'm trying to say. Hey,what time is it?"  
"9:30."  
"Good. Duo should be here soon."  
"In 15 minutes Quatre. Just relax. Everything's going to be ok."  
"I'm sorry Trowa. I've just been so tired,and now that the girls are in the hospital. Oh! It just makes me so...restless."  
"I see what you mean. I feel the same way. But we'll get this all straighten out. I promise."  
"I know that Trowa. I just don't want anymore people getting hurt or killed."  
"No one does Quatre. But like I've said before:we don't make the futue. No one does."  
"I know,"he said and shivered a bit.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just a bit cold in here."  
"I'll go turn up the heat. Tell me if I'm not back by the time Duo gets here."  
"Alright." Quatre looked out the window as he waited for Duo. I wonder how the girls are doing,he thought. I hope they're getting better. Please don't give up on me Little One. I know how much you've been through. I've seen it with my every own eyes. But I know you can hold on a little bit longer.  
Well,not only did Duo come,but so did Heero!  
"I did this because if we find this person,then I can kill him for you two,"said Heero. That didn't seem like a problem. The other pilots couldn't even think of looking at blood anymore.  
"So,have you guys found out anymore than what you already know?"asked Duo.  
"Nope. No new information has come in,"said Quatre.  
"Damn."  
"I still think that it's Midii's father. I'm not exactly sure though."  
"Could be. Ya never know."  
"It could be anybody Quatre,"said Trowa. "We just need to know where to start so we can find him."  
"Hey guys! Come and see this!"yelled Duo from the computer room.  
"What is it Duo?"asked Quatre.  
"I hate to say it,but Quatre was right. It was Midii's father. There's even a picture of him when he was shooting at the school."  
"Well,that covers one thing,"said Trowa.  
"What's the other thing?"  
"Where he lives and why he did this."  
"I think he did it because he thought you were in there."  
"I just want to know where the hell the bastard lives or where he is. He's gone to far. I won't let him harm Midii anymore."  
"That's a good start,but what will Midii think? Did you ever--?"  
"I told her about it about 4 years ago Duo. It's all said and done. Besides,she said that he was better off dead anyways."  
"Well,at least she loves you."  
"Yeah,I know."  
But Quatre had figured out something that no one else knew. I'm not the reason Trowa changed,he thought. It's because he has Midii. But did Trowa really change? I really doubt it. If he didn't have Midii,he would still be the same person he was 8 years ago.  
"Quatre,you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I guess I got a little lost in my thoughts."  
The gundam pilots worked for almost 3 hours. Little success was made. They didn't fine much about Midii's father and where he lived. Actually,he wasn't really living anywhere at the time.  
"Why doesn't he just come and fight us? I'm up for the chance. He couldn't kill me if he wanted,"said Duo.  
"We know. But it looks like he wants to make this a little bit harder,"said Trowa  
"Harder? What the hell are you talking about?"  
Heero gave him a look.  
"Alright already! So he's making this a little bit harder! So what? We can still kick his ass!"  
Heero and Trowa just shook their head and went back to work. Quatre came back downstairs,with something in his hands.  
"Any luck?"  
"No,but I found something that might help. Here,"he handed Trowa a book.  
"What is it?"asked Heero.  
"A book on our old neighboors from L4. Oh my god,"said Trowa.  
"What's wrong?"asked Quatre.  
"Midii's father's name is in here."  
"That's the reason why I got it out."  
"You mean that you knew that he lived by you guys?!"asked Duo.  
"Not until I started looking into this book about 4 months ago."  
"Thanks Quatre. This is going to be very helpful,"said Trowa.  
"Well,I guess that's all we can do right now,"said Trowa. "Thanks for you help guys."  
"No problem. I just wish the girls good luck and c-ya tomorrow,"said Duo,and he and Heero left.  
"Trowa,where do you think he could be?"asked Quatre.  
"Anywhere Quatre. Knowing this guy Quatre."  
"I also keep wondering wondering why he keeps hiding from us. Jeez. The last time we say him he just about killed you."  
"Yeah,I know."  
"Do you think that he's waiting? I mean,for us?"  
"I don't know Quatre. But I bet we'll figure that out soon enough. With all the information we've got,I say we need to try a bit harder."  
"So,what should we do?"  
"I say that after we see the girls tomorrow,we should go to the colony and ask some people if they know anything about him and where he is. If they know then that'll be easier for us."  
"Are we going to kill him Trowa?"  
"I don't know Quatre. We're still deciding on it."  
"Oh. Alright."  
"You don't what me to do you?"  
"No I don't. But he is our enemy. And he did hurt the girls. But I don't think that we should kill him. He should at least serve some jail time."  
"Oh Quatre. Well,it that's what you want to do. I'll ask Heero and Duo."  
"Trowa?"  
"Yes Quatre?"  
"Don't. I just want this to be between you and me alright?"  
He smiled. "That's fine Little Angel." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~White Reflection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
Violet and Midii were doing a lot better when Quatre and Trowa went to see them the next day. Violet's back was little better,but her arm and already recovered. Midii was going to get out of the hospital in about another week.  
Trowa and Quatre didn't tell them about Midii's father. They didn't want Midii to think that her father was still alive after all those times that she heard that her real father was dead. Trowa didn't want Midii to complain that her father was going off to fight again anyways.  
"Well,it's been a while since I've seen this place,"said Quatre when he and Trowa got to the colony.  
"Yes it has been."  
"Are we going to see Heero first?"  
"No. Let's wait. I haven't called yet and I thought it would be rude if we just went and barged in without asking."  
"Seems reasonable to me. Then where are we going first?"  
"No where until I call Heero. It's to early to call him though."  
"What time is it?"  
"8:45. I'm going to wait until 9:00."  
"Oh."  
"You are sure that you are alright?"  
"I'm fine Trowa. I just wish we could find this guy."  
"I know. Me too. But don't worry. We will fine him."  
"But do you think that calling Heero and Duo is going to mean?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean,couldn't we just do this on our own? Time would go by faster and we wouldn't have to be standing around all day,while this guy could be right under our noses."  
Trowa just stood there,as if he had been shocked by lightening. This is not the Quatre I once knew,he thought. I guess he's starting to get his act together a little.  
"Trowa,if he knew that we were looking for the other gundam pilots,he would mobile dolls out on us too. Just think how difficult it would be."  
"Yes Quatre,it would be difficult,but if we talked them,then we would be getter support. That's all I'm saying." Quatre didn't say anything. He knew that Trowa was right. But what if I'm right,he thought. Then we're all going to get killed. Who knows how much power this guy has.  
Trowa and Quatre didn't waste anymore time. They called Heero and Duo up to tell them about their plan. Heero didn't like the idea that they weren't going to get Midii's father. But he couldn't disagree with it. Duo didn't mind the idea,so by that decision,it was alright not to kill Midii's father. But Trowa wasn't sure about one thing. What if he tries to kill one of us,he thought. Then we'll have no choice but to kill him. I hope Heero,Duo, and Quatre realize that. They should at least.  
They hadn't realized how hard this was going to be for them. Midii's father was now the criminal in the colonies. People didn't like having asked questions about him. So,the people of the colonies finally realized that the Earth isn't so bad,thought Quatre. Well,at least they finally figured it out.  
Trowa and Quatre decided that they would only call Duo or Heero if they needed the assistance. Right now,they weren't really in a hurry to do things because they hadn't found Midii's father.  
"I think you were right Trowa,"said Quatre. "Should I call Heero and Duo and tell them that they need to come and help us?"  
"No. Let's rest. We've been working hard,so don't worry about it Quatre."  
Quatre couldn't disagree with that,so he sat down by Trowa on the bench. I hope that what we're doing isn't going to involve anybody getting hurt,he thought. I would just hate that.  
Trowa and Quatre went over to Heero's house to figure out something. Relena and Isabella were gone,so Heero said it would be fine to talk about the subject. He even called Duo to see if he wanted to come(calling Wufei wasn't going to make any sense since he was always working.).He said yes and was going to be at Heero's house in 30 minutes.  
"We've looked everywhere and we just can't seem to find him,"said Quatre. "I think we're just looking in the wrong places. I mean,what if he isn't even here?"  
"Quatre does have a point,"said Heero.  
"Yeah. But what if he's somewhere underground?"asked Trowa.  
"That's what I've been trying to say,"said Quatre.  
"Yeah,but if you're going under the colony,wouldn't you be heading right for outer space?"asked Duo.  
"Nope,"said Heero.  
"Whaddya mean by that?"  
"There are a few colonies that have underground layers,and this one happens to be one of them."  
"Great. Well just great! Well,we might as well start looking???"  
"No. Not yet."  
"WHAT?!"  
"We should at least wait until in becomes dark. Someone could be down there guarding the place."  
"Heero does have a point Duo,"said Trowa.  
He sighed. "That's fine. I might as well tell Hilde,"and he left the room.  
Since it was only 11:30,Quatre and Trowa said that they would come back and meet Trowa and Heero around 5:30. There wasn't any point staying at a place where people hated you(or,still hated you because you had left for Earth.). Heero and Duo said that would be fine. Duo went home too.  
"I wonder how the girls are doing,"said Quatre.  
"You wanna go see them?"Trowa asked.  
"I would love to do that."  
"Just do me a favor."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't tell Violet about our plan."  
"I promise Trowa."  
"Thanks Little Angel. Well,let's go then."  
Chapter 6  
Quatre looked outside the van window as Trowa drove them to the hospital. He was just so worried about finding Midii's father. He just didn't want anybody to get hurt. Especially Trowa.  
"You alright Quatre?"he asked.  
"Yeah. I was just thinking."  
"That's fine."  
"Trowa,what if Midii does find out that we're going to kill her father?"  
"Quatre,she already thinks he's dead,remember?"  
"Yeah,but what if she caught on to the fact that you did kill him the first time,and then you went back to kill him."  
"That's nearly impossible Quatre."  
He sighes. "Alright. Whatever you say."  
He looked at Quatre. Why am I being so hard-headed toward Quatre, he thought. What's wrong with me?  
"Hey daddy,"Violet said when she saw Quatre come into her room.  
"Hey Violet. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing much better thank you very much."  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"Where have you been?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was expecting you to come earlier."  
"Sorry. Trowa and I overslept."  
"I'm sorry dad. I'm acting like a little snob. I'm really sorry."  
"Don't say that Violet. You weren't acting like a snob. You just asked a simple question."  
"I've missed you sooooo much."  
"I've missed you too."  
"When am I supposed to get out of here?"  
"The doctor said in about 3 weeks."  
"And Midii?"  
He sighed. "In 2."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's because she didn't have as many bullet wounds that you."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
" It's alright. Don't wory about it."  
"I know. At least I'm not dead."  
"That's right Violet."  
"My arm is hurting sooooo much!"  
"How's your back doing?"  
"Not as bad as the arm."  
"That's good."  
"Dad..."she paused.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh...nevermind. I wouldn't matter."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's fine then."  
"Oh! Alright! Have you seen Midii yet?"  
"No. She isn't my daughter so I can't see her."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Trowa how Midii's doing. I usually do anyways."  
"When do you plan to be back?"  
"Sometime tonight or tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll still come and visit you before you and Midii are going to be out of the hospital."  
"Alright. Thanks dad."  
He bent over and kissed her forehead. "No problem Little One. Just get some rest and get better for me alright?"  
"I promise dad."  
"Good. Well,I'll c-ya later."  
"Bye dad. Love you."  
"Love you too Violet,"and he left the the room.  
When Quatre got back to the waiting room,Trowa was already there waiting for him.  
"Hey Quatre. How's Violet doing?"he asked.  
"Shes' alright. Her arm's killing her though. How's Midii doing?"  
"Not to bad. She's getting out--."  
"In 2 weeks. I know."  
"Right. I've already told you that."  
"What time is it?"  
"12:30. Time for lunch."  
"That's great. I'm famished."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
"Well,let's go then!"and they left the hospital.  
After lunch,they decided to head back to the house to check up on some stuff before they went back to see Heero and Duo.  
"Trowa..."  
"Yes Quatre?"  
"I have an idea. Would it be a good idea if we took the gundams?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just in case this guy has any mobile suits and they try to shoot at us."  
"You do have a point,"he paused for a minute so he could think.  
"So? What do you think?"  
He sighed. "I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea. Just tell Heero that he shouldn't try to kill himself."  
"You should tell him that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll be to busy trying to help you guys find Midii's father."  
"Alright then. And I'm also guessing that you said that because I was the person who saved him after the first time he tried to kill himself?"  
"No. It's because he usually listens to you about that kinda off stuff."  
"That's fine."  
"What time is it?"  
"2:30. We only have 3 more hours before we need to go back."  
"Time is sure going to by slow."  
"I'll agree with you on that."  
"I wonder how Heero and Relena are doing. Especially since..."he paused.  
"It's alright Quatre. I know what you're going to say. Since he has to help us find Midii's father. Don't worry about Relena and Heero."  
"I just hope Isabella doesn't grow up like Violet."  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Me too. That would be really hard on both of them. Especially Heero."  
"Do you think Heero will ever tell her?"  
"When he feels that he needs to in time Quatre. She'll find out soon enough."  
"I hope not too soon."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Do you think we told the girls too early?"  
"No. They were old enough to figure out. Especially since we hadn't trashed our gundams."  
"Oh."  
"We had to tell them Quatre or they would never figure out why we had them in the first place,and then when they found they out,they would probably pester us a lot about the war and stuff."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Just don't worry about Heero so much Quatre. The only thing you need to worry about is how Violet's doing,alright?"  
He sighed. "I guess you're right Trowa."  
He moved closer to Quatre and but his arm around his shoulder. "I promise that everythings going to be alright Quatre. There aren't going to be anymore wars or battles after this ends."  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"Because there aren't anymore people who can or would like to start a war. No one wants to gain anymore millitary power or cause people to have to lose their lives for some meaningless battle. This will be the ending point to all the battles that we've faught in the last 8 years. Including A.C. 195, and the years after that."  
Quatre just sat there,wondering why this stuff hadn't happened earlier.  
"Quatre,you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Trowa. I've just been thinking about what you said and I have something to say."  
"Yes?"  
"Then why hasn't anyone figured out after A.C. 196 that there wouldn't be anymore millitary power...I mean,why would a person want more?"  
"Like I said Quatre: To start another war. It all makes sense."  
"I guess. But the battles we fought up until now have been nothing but stupid people trying to conquer nothing."  
"You mean they've all been meaningless?"  
"Yes."  
"I get your point Quatre,and you are right."  
"Then what do we do now?"  
"You know what we must do."  
"But what after that? Are we just supossed to sit back and watch the years pass us?"  
"I dunno Quatre. But there won't be anymore battles or wars. At least I hope not."  
He sighed. "I hope not either Trowa."  
Well,5:30 had finally came and Trowa and Quatre knew what they had to do.  
"Well,are you ready to go?"Trowa asked Quatre.  
"I'm ready when you are."  
"Well,let's go then,"and they left the house. The ride to the shuttle was a very quiet one. Quatre kept looking out the window,thinking about how Violet was doing. Just please get better Violet,he thought. That's all I want. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snow Planet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yawaraka na hoshikuzu mitai sa  
  
Umaretate no Snow Flake  
  
Goggle de miageta yozora ga  
  
Mabushii Snow Time Planet  
  
Masshiro ni kagayaku sekai ha  
  
Marude betsu no hoshi sa  
  
Konayuki no mashita ni machi no hi  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Tsubasa wo ashi ni tsuketeru tenshitachi ga tobi kou  
  
Konna yoru zutto matteta kimi ni sotto sasayaku  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Koishiteru wakusei mitai sa  
  
Kimi no me ni mo nite te  
  
Tooku kara nagameta chikyuu ha  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Lodge no modo no akari ga kiete iku tabi setsunai  
  
Kimi to kita kyonen no heya wo kotoshi mo mata totta no  
  
Sora no hate made fubuite misete  
  
Hajimete nemutta hi mitai  
  
Kimi ni omoi wo todokete Snowy Snowy World  
  
Konna uchuu wo tabi shite iru no  
  
Kimi dake noseta ryuusei ha  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Fallin' I'm Fallin' With A Snowy Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
Quatre and Trowa got to the colony about 15 minutes later. Heero and Duo were already waiting for them when they got there.  
"Great news,"said Duo. "We found 'em!"  
"Really?! Where is he?"asked Quatre.  
"Well...let's go to Heero's house and we'll tell ya."  
"Alright,so tell us what happened,"and Trowa later that night when they got to Heero's house.  
"Well...I killed him,"said Duo.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I had a good reason for doing it too!"he looked at Heero. C'mon big boy,he thought. Help me out here!  
"Heero?"  
"Hmmm?"he started.  
"Did you see what happened?"  
"Yes I did. And I'm glad Duo did kill him. He saved my life."  
"What happened?"  
"Do you mind if I tell you guys what happened?"asked Duo.  
He sighed. "Go ahead Duo."  
"Well,Heero and I got a message right after your shuttle had left. We didn't know it at first,but it was a message to show us where Midii's father was."  
"Sorry to interrupt so soon Duo,but do you know who sent you the message?"  
"Yeah. It was actually Wufei."  
"Whoa. I can't believe that. But enough of my talk. Tell us the rest."  
"Alright,thanks. Well,like I said before,we had no idea the message was actually a map that would lead us to Midii's father. But Wufei called us up about 10 seconds after we got the message and we told us what this us. We thanks him,went outside,and started to look for him..."he paused.  
"Go on."  
"Alright. Well,the funny thing was that he wasn't underground. He was right by the house! Then we figured out that it wasn't a map that Wufei had sent us. It was radar to show us how close an enemy was to us. Heero went outside,and the guy pulled Heero by the neck,and started yelling at him. Of course I did something,but I waited until the guy did something serious. And...he did. He pulled out his gun and was about to shoot Heero. So I shot Midii's father and killed him."he kept his mouth shut,waiting for someone else to say something. "I'm done."  
"I guess you did have a good reason why you did it Duo. You did do the right thing. I just wish I was there."  
"You wanted to kill him too didn't you?"he let out a laugh.  
"I would've loved too. But you did my a great favor Duo,and I thank you for that."  
"Hey,it's no problem. I was just trying to help out."  
"You guys had better go. Relena and Isabella should be back soon,"said Heero.  
"That's fine with me. Hilde's probably gonna kill me if I'm not home soon,"he turned to Quatre and Trowa. "You guys comin'?"  
"We're gonna leave in a little bit Duo,you can go without us,"said Quatre.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."  
"Alright then. I'll see you guys later then,"and he left the house.  
Quatre and Trowa stayed to talk with Heero for another 15 minutes. They left around 6:15.  
The first place Quatre and Trowa went to when they got back home was the hospital to see the girls.  
"I'm feeling alright. I just wish my arm would get better,"said Violet later that night when Quatre came to visit her.  
"Well,don't forget that Christmas is going to be here soon."  
"How could I forget? I'm just glad that you're going to be home. That's all I want."  
"You sure?"  
She let out a laugh. "Yes daddy. And I don't want anymore fighting either."  
"Good thing you said that."  
"Why?"  
"Because there aren't going to be anymore wars."  
"That's good."  
"The doctor said that you will be out in one week."  
"One week?! Are you serious?!"  
"Yep!"  
"Wow. I can't believe my arm and back have healed so quickly!"  
"Well,at least we can get our Christmas shopping done a week early."  
"I'm glad I don't have to spend Christmas in this stuffy hospital."  
"I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with all of my family. Especially you."  
"Thanks dad."  
"No problem Little One."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Is Midii supposed to get out today?"  
"I think so. Why?"  
"I wanted to see her before you guys leave."  
"If Trowa brings her out when I go back to the waiting room,I'll tell her that you wanted to see her,alright?"  
"That'll be fine. Thanks dad."  
"No problem. I bet she and Trowa will be out by the time I get out there."  
"You can go now if you want."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Get better and I'll see you in a week."  
She smiled. "Thanks so much for caring about me dad."  
"Anything for my beautiful daughter."  
"Bye dad."  
"Goodnight Violet,"and he left the room.  
When Quatre go to the waiting room,Trowa and Midii were already there waiting for him. Quatre wasted no time and told Midii that Violet wanted to see her. Midii asked Trowa,which he said was fine,and left the room.  
"How is she doing?"Trowa asked.  
"Not bad actually. I was pretty surprised how well she had healed."  
"Why did Violet want to see Midii,if you don't mind me asking?"  
"No,it's alright. I really don't have a clue why. She didn't tell me. She just wanted to talk to her I guess."  
"Oh. That's fine then."  
"How's Midii doing? She looked great to me."  
"Her arm is swollen,but that's about it."  
"I'm glad that there won't be anymore wars,and that we'll be able to celebrate Christmas in peace."  
"Yes. That will be nice. And have the girls home too."  
"That'll be the best part."  
30 seconds later Midii was back in the room. "Well,are you ready to go?"he asked Midii.  
"Yep!"she said.  
"Well,let's go then,"and they left the building. One week finally came,and Violet could finally come home. Quatre went up there by himself to get her. She wasn't in the waiting room when he got there,so he figured that she was still in her room,which she was.  
"Violet,it's me,"he said as he opened the door to her room.  
"Hey dad. What's up?"  
"Good news."  
"What?"  
"Well,it's been a week since I last saw you,and guess what that means?"  
"It's the last day I have to be in this stuffy hospital room?"  
"Yep."  
"Thank god! I thought you would never could and get me."  
"This week really did go by slow didn't it?"  
"Yes it did. Are Trowa and Midii here?"  
"Nope. It's just me."  
"Oh. That's good."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I only wanted to see you,because you're my dad I guess."  
"Well that's very nice of you to say that. Now get out of that bed so we can get ready to leave."  
She didn't waste a minute. She sprung out of bed and hugged Quatre. He didn't do anything but laugh.  
"I guess you're happy that you get to go home aren't you?"  
"You bet I am! I can't stand this hospital. I've been in it waaaaaay to much!"  
"Well,let's go then.  
"Alright!"and they left the building. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~White Reflection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
Epilogue  
Quatre and Violet got home later that night. When Midii saw the two walk through the door,she greated both of them with open arms. While Midii and Violet talked,Quatre went over to Trowa so they could talk about some stuff.  
"How's she doing?"Trowa asked.  
"Not bad actually. I'm really glad they let her out early."  
"Yeah,me too. It wouldn't be Christmas without her."  
"I'm glad that you said something or I would've forgotten something."  
"What's that?"  
"Christmas Eve. is tomorrow."  
"It sure is."  
"Well,at least there won't be anymore battles or wars going on."  
"And you won't have to hear Midii complain about that she can't try to pilot a mobile suit."  
"She's done very good about that lately. I'm really surprised."  
"Yeah. It's probably because we were in a war."  
"A very short one. I wouldn't even call it a battle."  
"Why did Zechs do that?"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"I mean,why did he not put up a fight? He just killed himseld."  
"I have no idea Trowa."  
"I bet Noin isn't happy that he did that."  
"They weren't together though."  
"Yes,but she still loved him."  
"That's why I don't understand about her."  
"Well,I join OZ and you're still with me."  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about it since I do have you and the girls."  
"That's the spirit. Well,we might as well get the presents ready."  
"I'll be right back. I need to go upstairs and get something for Violet. Something I should've given her a long time ago."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a book I had on the war in A.C. 195-A.C.197. It's pretty interesting too."  
"Are you sure that you should give that to her?"  
"Yes. It's about time that she learned what we had to go through. Especially with OZ,Romefeller,and the White Fang. I don't want her to find out the hard way Trowa. This is the only way."  
He sighed. "I'm not going to stop you Quatre. I guess you are right. This will probably be the only way to tell her."  
"Thank you Trowa."  
"Well,I'll be downstairs with the girls."  
"Alright then!"  
End of Story 


	2. Trowa and I meet again

Chapter 1  
  
I've always been chased by OZ soilders. I steal,I lie,and I cheat. That's the way I've known how to live. And at times,I wish I didn't have to. But I have no home. I have no life. But I especially miss Trowa. That is,until I finally got the chance to see him again...face to face.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT MEAT!"yelled another OZ officers.  
  
I would've drawn my gun,but what the hell? I was almost home. Well,I was until I was stopped by a gundam.  
  
"Hey,I saw what you did,said the familiar voice.  
  
"My god. Is that you Trowa?"I asked.  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute(I guess he was studying me for a minute or something.). Then he got out,and stared at me,smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again...Nicole."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"How could I ever forget you? I could never forget that voice."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. I thought I've never see you again. Especially since you're fighting a war."  
  
"You haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
"No. But this doesn't seem like the real Trowa I used to know. The Trowa that I knew didn't have a soul."  
  
"That's what you thought of me?"  
  
"Not just me Trowa. Everyone who worked for the Barton Foundation."  
  
"You're just lucky you aren't as lonely as me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Trowa. I've been living by myself ever since I left the foundation. I'm not a gundam pilot. But there is something I need to show you."  
  
Since Trowa was one of the people who I could trust,I showed him my gundam Nanashi. He's the only one who's known about my gundam since I left the foundation.  
  
"I think you should join us."  
  
"Who's 'us' ?"  
  
"I mean,the gundam pilots."  
  
"I dunno Trowa. Do you think that I could do it?"  
  
"Nicole,when we were kids,you never had to worry about going into battles,but I had to. But I think this should your chance. Just to see what you can do."  
  
"Trowa,I'm a mechanic. I really don't even know why I have this gundam in the first. I stole it from someone."  
  
"As so did I. So we're even. We'll always be in touch."  
  
I had to think for a second,then I made up my mind. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"Well,let's go then."  
  
"Wait! Where's your gundam?!"  
  
"Don't worry. Heavyarms knows when the enemy's around."  
  
"Alright then. I'll meet you in a sec."  
  
White Reflection  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
"Trowa,where are we going?"I asked.  
  
"Not very far."  
  
"I didn't ask that."  
  
He smiled. "I like your tatics. We're going to outerspace. To fight the enemy."  
  
Wow. I was going to outerspace again. Outerspace had been like my home when I was younger. But then I had moved to Earth and I had almost forgot about the colonies until A.C. 195. But I haven't been to the colonies since.  
  
Space was beautiful,especially since there were more colonies. But something was telling me that I wasn't doing the right thing by going back into space. But I was with Trowa. What could be so bad?  
  
Trowa and I landed on Colony L3 X-1225. It looked like a friendly colony without any OZ soldiers. That was the bad thing about Earth. There were so many soldiers there,if you were their enemy(even if they didn't know.),they would jump out of no where and try to kill you. I saw that many times in my past. I don't consider me being the lucky ones. I've just managed to get away fast I guess. I dunno.  
  
"Alright Trowa. Who'd you bring in this time?"asked a voice.  
  
"Don't worry about her Duo. She's a person from my past."  
  
"Oh. A friend. Well,I'll be. I'm Duo."  
  
He put out his hand I shook it politely. "I'm Nicole,"I said with a stern.  
  
"Wow Trowa. I guess she could be a gundam pilot. But I'm gonna have to see that for myself."  
  
"You'll get your chance. Just give her some time,"he said. But then the sirens went off. The enemy was close by.  
  
"Well,I think she'll be getting her chance right now. Let's go!  
  
To tell you the truth,I was a little bit scared. This was the first time I had fought in a real battle. I knew people had died in battles. Was I going to be one of those people,I thought.  
  
Fighting off the enemy wasn't that hard,it's just that they kept coming back over and over again.  
  
"You're doing pretty good,"Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take it from here?"  
  
"No,I'm doing fine."  
  
"Alright then,"and he flew off.  
  
Well,maybe I had made a little lie. But I wasn't weak,and I knew that.  
  
Two hours later I was about to die. The enemy kept coming after me. Like I was a magnet or something. Every second I was getting hit with over 700 shots from either the Leos or Taurses. I didn't want to say anything though. I was going to fight until I died. Well...maybe until Trowa said something.  
  
"Nicole,you've had enough. Get back to the base."  
  
I couldn't refuse. So I left for the base. I felt kind of bad though because I was leaving Trowa. But I knew he could take care of himself. That was the kind of person he was.  
  
"I can't believe you did that,"he said when he got back to the base. "Oh,and your bleeding."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A little bit on the arm."  
  
But I didn't say anything because I fainted.  
  
Hours later,I found myself in a hospital bed,with Trowa by my side.  
  
"You're finally up,"he said.  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No,it's ok. At least you're alright."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"5 hours. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I feel like I was going to die."  
  
"You should've stopped when I told you to or you wouldn't have fainted."  
  
"I know. I just didn't know that was going to happen until it did."  
  
"I know. But you did so good out there."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course. I think you're a regular."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I don't think you should just be a gundam pilot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you should be a lutieneant. Lt Nicole."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll be working at a base on Earth,with Commander."  
  
"That's his name?"  
  
"That's the only name he's been going by. But you'll be running this place."  
  
"Trowa,are you sure I can do that? I miss the colonies."  
  
"I know. But I think it'll be good if you stayed on the Earth. You don't know about all this pain we've going through."  
  
"But I care about you. I care about everyone."  
  
"And I care about you. That's why I want you to stay on the Earth."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Look,these people are going to be like family to you. But I don't think the manager was another person leaving the traveling circus."  
  
"That's what you do when you aren't figthing?"  
  
"It's the only way I know how to hide myself."  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days Trowa,you know that right?"  
  
"Don't worry about me alright?"  
  
"I know. I know how you can be."  
  
"I'll always try to be with you ok?"  
  
"Trowa...do you think I can do this?"  
  
"Nicole,I think this is your only chance."  
  
"Alright...I'll give it a shot."  
  
"Good,"he got up,and kissed my cheek,which really suprised me. "You're the only one right now that I give a damn about. So be happy about what I'm doing for you."  
  
"I am Trowa. But when are we leaving?"  
  
"You mean:when are you leaving? As soon as you can get up on your feet."  
  
"I could probably do that right now,"I tried to get up,but I stumbled.  
  
"You ok?!"he asked as he caught me.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine. I guess I'm not ready."  
  
"Give yourself some time Nicole. But I'll be here until you get out alright?"  
  
"But what about fighting?"  
  
"Nicole,there are 5 gundams pilots. Well,there's going to be 6 because of you. I can take some time off because of them."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Anything for an old friend."  
  
"Trowa,did you ever care about me when we were kids?"  
  
He looked away. "That's really a hard question to answer."  
  
"Just be honest with me."  
  
"Of course I did. But it wasn't easy for me to love anyone back then."  
  
"I understand what you're trying to say. Are you going to stay here for the night?"  
  
"I'm going to stay in this very room until you get better."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"It's the only way I can show you that I love you."  
  
"Thank you." I felt like I was going to cry. Why are you doing this to me Trowa,I thought. You've never done this before. You've never cared about anyone before. Why do you care about me so much? But I didn't say any more. I was just to scared.  
  
I stayed at the hospital for a while,and like he had promised,Trowa had stayed with me until I was feeling better. To tell you the truth,I almost felt I was going to die. The doctors were always coming in and out of room to take blood and making sure that I hadn't died. This wasn't the first time this had happened to me though. But I hated doing it in front of Trowa. Especially since I didn't want him to think that I was weak.  
  
Trowa told me that I was getting out of the hospital in two days. Which really sucked because I hated hospitals. They always remind me of death. When I 6 years old,I got transfer to a hospital because I had fainted. When I got out,I heard people talking about this person who had died and their parents and relatives. It was really sad and I felt sorry for them. But I had to tell myself to be strong. Besides,I was a soldier. I needed to stop worrying to much...  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Ready to go?"Trowa asked the day I was supposed to leave the hospital.  
  
"Yes,and thank god!"  
  
"Good. I have a shuttle for us."  
  
"I thought I was the one who was leaving."  
  
"No. I'm going too. I set you up so I might as well introduce you to the crew."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I didn't like the feeling of going back to Earth. Actually,I hated it! I felt like the enemy was just waiting for me. Just getting ready to kill me. But,in a way,I knew I was safe because I had Trowa with me.  
  
"Well,we're here,"he said.  
  
"Yeah. So soon."  
  
"You don't sound happy."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No. Tell me now."  
  
"I just hate this place! It's like my enemy!"  
  
"I know. But I can't send you to the colonies."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have some unfinished business to take care of and I don't want you getting involved."  
  
"Trowa,I can't let you do this."  
  
"Nicole,it's better off this way."  
  
I just couldn't say anything. Was he right,or was he wrong? What if he got killed? "Nicole,if I do get killed,I want you to have this,"he handed me a cross that someone had given him a long time ago.  
  
"Trowa,if you're trying to get yourself killed you might as well take me with you."  
  
"No. I can't let you die too."  
  
My eyes widened. What the hell are you thinking Trowa,I thought. Why the hell are you trying to get yourself killed?!  
  
"I'll try to call you whenever I can. But right now. It's best if you stay here. Promise me you won't try to get yourself killed?"  
  
I felt like I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I was a gundam pilot and I had to stay strong. "Alright. I promise."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
"But when we'll I see you again?"  
  
"When OZ'll get to the point and stop trying to trick the people of the colonies."  
  
My eyes widened again. I remembered what happened that day. All the gundam pilots had been banished from the colonies because OZ had befriened them. That also scared me because I didn't want anyone to find out that I was a gundam pilot.  
  
"But can you promise me another thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that unless you have to have to get called out of school for some reason because you have to fight,don't you dare tell anyone that you're a gundam pilot. You never know what one could do to you."  
  
I nodded my head. "Alright. I can do that."  
  
"Alright then. I'll be off,"he jumped into his gundam,and left.  
  
Snow Planet  
  
Yawaraka na hoshikuzu mitai sa  
  
Umaretate no Snow Flake  
  
Goggle de miageta yozora ga  
  
Mabushii Snow Time Planet  
  
Masshiro ni kagayaku sekai ha  
  
Marude betsu no hoshi sa  
  
Konayuki no mashita ni machi no hi  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Tsubasa wo ashi ni tsuketeru tenshitachi ga tobi kou  
  
Konna yoru zutto matteta kimi ni sotto sasayaku  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Koishiteru wakusei mitai sa  
  
Kimi no me ni mo nite te  
  
Tooku kara nagameta chikyuu ha  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Lodge no modo no akari ga kiete iku tabi setsunai  
  
Kimi to kita kyonen no heya wo kotoshi mo mata totta no  
  
Sora no hate made fubuite misete  
  
Hajimete nemutta hi mitai  
  
Kimi ni omoi wo todokete Snowy Snowy World  
  
Konna uchuu wo tabi shite iru no  
  
Kimi dake noseta ryuusei ha  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Fallin' I'm Fallin' With A Snowy Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You 


End file.
